When he kisses me
by Laetitia I
Summary: Un baiser est parfois plus fort qu'une parole.


Quand il m'embrasse le temps semble s'arrêter..

A la seconde où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes je ressens ce délicieux frisson d'anticipation. Durant ces dix dernières années j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions d'embrasser l'inspecteur William Murdoch et pourtant mon cœur bat toujours aussi vite que la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés.

William est quelqu'un de très méthodique et très méticuleux. Il peut apparaître froid et réservé pour les personnes qui ne le connaissent pas cependant quand nous sommes tous les deux toute réserve et timidité semble s'envoler.

Combien de soirées avons nous passées à parler de tout et de rien allongés sur notre canapé. Dans ces moments là, William aime me prendre contre lui et ses mains s'amusent à défaire les nombreuses barrettes qui retiennent mon chignon tandis qu'il me raconte sa journée. Je l'écoute soupirant alors de bonheur lorsque ses mains massent mon cou et mes épaules qui me font parfois souffrir après avoir effectué de nombreuses autopsies.

Mais les moments que je préfère sont ceux où William m'embrasse.

Mon esprit scientifique et organisé s'amuse même à classer nos baisers selon différentes catégories lorsque je me mets à rêvasser de l'homme que j'aime.

Il y a ces baisers qui veulent dire « Tu vas me manquer » lorsque nous nous apprêtons à partir au travail. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'urgence, William me serre contre lui de longues minutes avant de m'embrasser longuement. J'aime ces matins où nous pouvons prendre notre temps pour nous dire au revoir. J'éprouve parfois même beaucoup de difficulté à me séparer de lui. Je revois encore William rire tout en me poussant gentiment de lui. Il me promet alors de passer la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu et la séparation me semble ainsi moins difficile.

Quand William est appelé pour une urgence, il s'empresse de finir de s'habiller puis reviens vers moi avant de mettre son chapeau. Mon cœur sait déjà que ce baiser là sera particulièrement intense. C'est un baiser court mais tellement chargé d'émotion et beaucoup plus appuyé que les autres comme si William souhaitait me dire pendant ces quelques petites secondes tout ce qu'il éprouve pour moi. Il quitte alors mes lèvres, prend ma main dans la sienne et me fait ce sourire que j'aime tant. Aucun mot n'est échangé. Ils sont parfois inutiles entre nous.

Il y'a aussi ce baiser qui exprime l'absence et le manque. Je m'étonne encore de voir à quel point William et moi sommes fusionnels, peut être même encore plus qu'avant si cela est possible. Cette année de mariage nous a rapprochée physiquement bien sûr mais aussi émotionnellement. J'avais pensé qu'une fois l'euphorie du mariage passé, nous tomberions dans une routine comme peuvent le vivre la plupart des couples mais c'est bien tout le contraire qui se passe entre William et moi.

Cette façon dont il a de m'embrasser après de longues heures sans se voir me confirme ce que je soupçonnais déjà : nous ne pouvons pas nous passer l'un de l'autre.

C'est un baiser plus passionné que les autres mais qui reste tendre à la fois. Une alchimie parfaite entre passion et tendresse.

Et puis il y a ces baisers qui provoquent en moi une vague déferlante de désir. Ces baisers qui me font perdre mon souffle et ma faculté de penser. Ces moments où William lâche totalement prise.

Je me souviens d'une fois où j'étais rentrée particulièrement tard à l'hôtel. Je voulais terminer une autopsie qui me prenait plus de temps que les autres avant de rentrer. Dans ma hâte de finir mon travail, j'avais complètement omis d'appeler William pour le prévenir de ne pas m'attendre pour dîner. Lorsque je suis rentrée, William tournait en rond dans le salon en passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux. Sa cravate était défaite, les boutons de sa chemise à moitié ouverts. Quand il me vit entrer dans la pièce, son regard était à la fois teinté d'inquiétude et de colère. Je n'eus à peine le temps de retirer ma veste et mon chapeau qu'il se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre le mur et dévorer mes lèvres. Je compris alors qu'il s'était sûrement beaucoup inquiété de ne pas me voir arriver à l'heure habituelle. Je voulais lui expliquer, m'excuser mais il retenait mes lèvres prisonnières avec les siennes, tandis que ses mains retenaient les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Il relâcha finalement mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou, le haut de ma poitrine. Une de ses mains entreprit de défaire les boutons de mon chemisier tandis que l'autre retenait toujours mes mains prisonnières. Cela me rendait folle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : pouvoir le toucher. Mais William ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il me pressa un peu plus contre le mur, relevant ma jupe pour venir se positionner entre mes cuisses et je dois dire que ce moment fut une des étreintes les plus passionnées que nous ayons eu.

Et enfin il y a ces baisers qui veulent tout simplement dire « je t'aime », ceux que je chéris le plus parce qu'ils veulent tout dire, parce qu'ils résument à eux seuls les moments difficiles : la peine et le doute que nous avons pu traverser mais aussi ces moments de bonheur intense d'avoir retrouvé l'être aimé et de lui appartenir pour l'éternité.

Ces moments où William m'assure par le simple contact de ses lèvres que je suis sa seule raison d'être. Oui, un simple baiser est parfois bien plus fort qu'un « je t'aime » murmuré à l'oreille.


End file.
